The Program Project entitled "Neurobiology of Mild Cognitive Impairment in the Elderly" brings together a number of basic scientists and clinical scientists from Chicago and outside universities. The project will be based at Rush Presbyterian-St. Luke's Medical Center in Chicago. The Program Project consists of an Administrative Core with a Clinical/Tissue Distribution component and a Statistics and Data Management Core. In addition, the following four research projects complete the program: 1) Tau, A beta, Synuclein and Nitrative/Oxidative Damage in MCI (John Trojanowski, University of Pennsylvania, project leader); 2) Age Related Neuropathology and Mild Cognitive Impairment in the Elderly (Dennis Dickson, Mayo Clinic, project leader); 3) Cholinergic Basal Forebrain Neurotrophic Abnormalities and Mild Cognitive Impairment in the Elderly (Elliot Mufson, Project Leader); and Synaptic Abnormalities and Mild Cognitive Impairment in the Elderly (Steven DeKosky, University of Pittsburgh, project leader). Each core will support all of these research projects. Moreover, these projects will receive clinical data and tissue samples from the NIA funded Rush ADC Religious Orders Study Core and the Neuropathology Core for all projects. The results of this data produced by the PPG will shed new light on the neurology of elderly people with mild cognitive impairment and the transition to AD and provide novel insights into treatment strategies for the onset of dementia.